


26. Sam and Ryan go art shopping

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [26]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	26. Sam and Ryan go art shopping

_**Ryan Kwanten goes art shopping with Sam Worthington**_  
[current; now that the boys are getting a house, they need to decorate]

It takes about four hours to drive from Los Angeles to Carmel, but time flies in the back of a Citadel limo. Ryan grins wickedly as he zips up Sam's jeans, placing a last kiss on his belly before sitting up. "I'm amazed you were able to swing a whole day for yourself," he says, leaning in to kiss Sam on the lips, licking into his mouth. "It'll be worth it. If we had just gone to the Brewery in L.A., I'm certain you would have been recognized." But at the Carmel artist's colony, there's a chance they're far enough off the beaten path that they'll be able to shop for their new home together and not be bothered.

Sam nods. "Yeah. I expect it'll be hard to keep it a complete secret for long but it'd be nice to fly under the radar for a while."

Ryan raises an eyebrow, surprised to hear Sam speak so casually about being outed. "Will you be okay with that, when it happens?"

"I'm known for crashing with my mates, so I think I'd rather say I'm not used to living alone if it comes up, that I like having a housemate. If you're okay with that," Sam adds. "I just think it would totally fuck my career at this point if I came out. And them suspecting is one thing, but actually confirming it?" he shakes his head.

"Yeah of course, you can say what you need to," Ryan replies, watching Sam closely. "But... I don't know, would you think about getting a beard?" He's shocked to hear himself ask the question.

Sam makes a bit of a face. "I don't know. Would you honestly want to see me out with some chick on a regular basis?"

"God, no." The idea sends a cold spike through Ryan's belly. "But... if it would help..." He shrugs, trying not to frown. "I mean, I don't want to hurt your career, Sam. I'd deal with it for you." He grins suddenly. "Then every night you came home after, I'd claim you all over again."

"Well, that makes it a bit more appealing," Sam grins, "but I think I'll wait and see what happens." Although... "Maybe there's someone at Citadel who needs the same thing."

"There you go," Ryan exclaims, liking that twist much better. "So... um... I just had to put that out there," he says softly. "We can stop talking about it now if you want."

Sam laughs. "Yeah, I think I'd like to," he says, pulling Ryan in close and kissing him. "You make me happy and right now, I just want to enjoy that."

Ryan moans softly and climbs into Sam's lap, kissing him back hungrily. "You make me crazy happy," he says, laying kisses on Sam's lips, his cheeks, his chin. "It's perfect that we're doing this. We're going to have an amazing time in our awesome new house, and you'll always have somewhere to come home to. Someone."

"You're still coming to Australia with me though, right?" Sam clarifies, already certain he doesn't want to be without Ryan if he doesn't have to.

"Absolutely." Ryan grins. "There's that long flight I have to help you cope with..."

"Good." Sam grins back, running his hands over Ryan. "We'll rack up our Mile High Club points." Glancing out the window as the car pulls to a stop. "I think we're here."

Ryan sighs, happy but... "Last kiss," he whispers, laying his mouth over Sam's, tangling his fingers in Sam's hair. Tasting him.

Sam groans into the kiss, suddenly tempted to stay in the car after all. "Yeah. But we won't be too long," he murmurs when they finally break for breath. "And we came all this way." More trying to convince himself than Ryan when it comes down to it.

"It's true." Ryan slowly rocks against Sam, his eyes slipping closed at the pressure on his cock. "God," he breathes, and does it again. Then he yanks himself back. "Sorry," he says, getting off Sam's lap. "Sorry. I'll behave."

"You'd better," Sam teases. "Or you _won't_ get a spanking when we get home." He grins, knocking at the divider so their driver can open the door.

"You always know the way to motivate me," Ryan groans, and smiles. He gets out of the car into the open air, blinking up at the sunlight. The car is parked in front of a row of galleries, with paintings and sculptures displayed on the path to lure shoppers indoors to the collections. "You know, I don't even know what you like. Art-wise, I mean."

Sam smiles, shrugging lightly. "I'm not really sure either," he says. "I know what I like when I see it, but I'd be hard-pressed to tell you without something in front of me."

"All right, cool. Let's go find something then." Ryan smiles and aborts a reach for Sam's hand, putting his own hands demurely into his jeans pockets instead. At least he got lots of time to touch his lover on the drive north. "We've got to get rid of that weird portrait of Chairman Mao in the guest suite, for starters."

Sam makes a face. "Yeah. The furniture is great but the art?" He shudders. Unfortunately the first gallery they check out is full of traditional landscapes. "I don't know," he says quietly to Ryan. "This really isn't my thing. It's like the sort of stuff people buy 'cause it goes with their furniture or the colour on their wall."

Ryan nods, strolling towards the door. On a street like this, new options are mere paces away. "We need something that pops. That makes a statement of its own," he suggests, holding open the door to the next gallery for Sam.

Sam smiles the moment they step inside. "This is more like it."

"Yeah." Ryan smiles, taking a look around before moving deeper into the studio. Mixed media paintings are on the walls, low tables displaying tall sculptures form paths. Ryan stops, open-mouthed, before a painting. Then he points. ["That one."](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v227/sally_simpson/firerose.jpg)

"Yeah." Sam nods in agreement. _Fire Rose_ it's called. "For where? The guest suite?" He's not sure he wants to put something so gorgeous where they'll barely ever see it.

"The open stairwell, maybe? So it could be seen from the living room?" Already Ryan's eyes are darting around the rest of the gallery, trying to blend with the images of his home in his mind.

Sam nods again, smile widening into a grin. "I like that idea." Another painting catching his eye. "What about this one? [Spirit of Sedona](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v227/sally_simpson/spiritofsedona.jpg)." Drawn to it by something he can't quite put his finger on.

"Wow." Ryan stands in front of the painting and gives it his full attention. "It feels like a gateway," he murmurs. "Drawing you beyond into something more."

"A lot of his works are like that," Sam says, pointing out a couple others. "It's funny. We could have a theme without being too obvious about it." He grins.

''That theme being, cross the threshold into new territory? Push your limits?'' Ryan chuckles. ''Subliminal messages everywhere!''

Sam laughs. "I think I've pushed my limits enough for a whole year. Got myself a boyfriend, a house..."

''Don't want to freak you out, but it's only January. There's no telling where I'll take you next month,'' Ryan teases. ''It might even be something crazy, like,'' he whispers, ''vanilla sex.''

Sam's eyes narrow. "That wasn't on your list of kinks," he accuses, a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"Maybe I'm trying to expand my horizons," Ryan snickers. God, he loves joking around with Sam. He just plain loves Sam. "Come on, I want to look at these blown glass sculptures," he says, nodding towards another section of the gallery.

Sam follows Ryan, watching his lover move among the sculptures. Hands itching to touch him. Just hold his hand even. It's a new experience, missing that right, that ability, never having had someone he wanted those things with before. "What about[ this one](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v227/sally_simpson/chandelier.jpg)?" he asks, making sure to keep a straight face. "Wouldn't it look amazing with the high ceilings?"

''Um. Isn't it maybe just a touch... Fussy?'' Ryan asks, trying to keep his tone gentle so as not to offend Sam.

"You don't like it?" Sam says, still with the straight face.

''I do, it's beautiful.'' It is, Ryan can say that honestly. ''I'm just not certain it matches the lines of the house...'' Ryan catches a gleam in Sam's eye. ''You're setting me up, you bastard. Here I was all worried about hurting your feelings.'' Ryan laughs.

Sam cracks up. "So much for my acting skills," he says. "I was sure I could have you going for another few minutes."

''You were making me nervous,'' Ryan admits. ''That should soothe your ego.'' He drags a hand through his hair. ''I'm surprised the previous owners didn't take all their female nudes with them.''

"No kidding. We can sell them though or donate them. I'm sure someone'll appreciate them." Sam looks at Ryan again. "What if I wanted you to pose for a picture or sculpture?"

''Me?'' Ryan is surprised by the question, but not uncomfortable. He works hard on his body. ''Can I safely assume this would be for your consumption only?''

Sam grins. "I was thinking for the house, but yeah, we could keep it in our bedroom."

Ryan closes the distance between them, stepping close enough to touch, but keeps his hands in his pockets. He drops his voice low. ''Promise me you'll wank over it?''

Fuck. Sam exhales softly. "When you're not there? Yeah. Of course."

Delicious images riot through his mind, and Ryan grins. ''Then yeah. I'd love to.''

"Good. I'll see who Citadel recommends." Sam smiles, rocking on his heels a little. "See anything else you like?"

"Um. Not here," Ryan decides. "Let's get those ones we both agreed on, though. Then we can work our way down the street. Maybe we can find some really manly steel sculptures," he jokes, flexing his muscles. "Giant half-naked gods and the like."

"Sounds good," Sam says, motioning to one of the gallery employees. They explain which paintings they want and wait while they're wrapped up. Sam pays the bill and they walk the wrapped works back to the car before continuing on to the next gallery which is so full of pastel watercolours that they back out before they really even get in. "No, just no," Sam says with another shudder. "I wouldn't mind some really gorgeous photographs though. I can't take pictures worth shit."

"Can't be perfect on both sides of the camera, baby," Ryan murmurs as they walk down the line of galleries. "Wouldn't be fair." A door stands invitingly open and Ryan steps back, waiting for Sam to step inside. Then he breathes a murmur of awe when he ducks over the threshold. "This is the place." The room is filled with photographs, many black and white, of nature scenes -- crashing waves, serene forests. Burning sunsets.

"Yeah," Sam breathes, nodding. "I like that one," he says, pointing as he walks across the room to the picture of the most gorgeous sunset. ["Pacific Crimson."](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v227/sally_simpson/pacificcrimson.jpg) He glances at Ryan, this time serious when he asks, "What do you think?"

Ryan stares, a dreamy smile spreading across his face. "Yeah," he agrees with a nod. "It just makes me feel peaceful. Like when you head all the way out past the breakers and just drift in the calm water." He looks around the gallery. "And there's [that one](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v227/sally_simpson/wavesunset.jpg), for contrast," he says, pointing at another huge sunset photo, this one a dramatic shot of the sun seen through the curl of a crashing wave.

"It's brilliant," Sam murmurs, nodding. "I like the action in it." He grins at Ryan, nudging shoulder against shoulder. "Those two and we'll go find your manly sculptures?"

Chuckling, Ryan shakes his head. "I was _kidding_ ," he insists. "I don't really think we need any giant phallic symbols in our house." He waves over the shopkeeper who has been unobtrusively watching them, and requests that he wrap up the two prints they've decided on.

"No, but we could find some male forms or something more masculine to replace what's in the house," Sam says, while waiting for the pictures.

"You sure? Thought we were trying to be discreet. Just in case," Ryan murmurs. "Oh, what do you want to do about all the, um, toys? Want to make that third bedroom into a playroom?" Because _that's_ discreet, right.

"Personally, I'm not planning on letting anyone in the house who doesn't already know about us," Sam says, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep from touching Ryan. "And yeah. That would probably be a good idea. We might want to soundproof it though, get it fixed with some locks."

"Definitely. Can we go wild?" Ryan murmurs hopefully. "Get a sling, a cross, rubber sheets?" Now _that_ would be a hell of a shopping trip. "I bet Citadel has salespeople who specialize in this. Kind of like wedding planners." He snickers.

Sam grins, chuckling softly. "Probably." He leans a little closer, the shop empty except for them and the owner who is busy wrapping up their purchases. "Do you want to take care of that? Make it your special project. Or would you prefer we both work on it?"

"I can do it." Ryan feels like a kid in a candy store just at the idea. "I'll come to you with questions if I need to, how's that?" His eyes sparkle when he looks at Sam, but he abruptly looks away again, realizing he's steadily getting hard.

"Perfect," Sam says, recognizing that look. Unable to resist he moves still closer, glad they're hidden from the backroom by the counter. "Do I need to take you back to the car and fuck you before we keep going?"

 _God_. That does it. Ryan's eyes slip shut and he takes a deep breath. "Please?" he whispers, licking his lips and opening hazy eyes to look at Sam.

Sam smiles and just at that moment the shopkeeper comes back with their pictures. Once again, they settle the bill, make pleasant chit-chat with the man for a few minutes and then head back to the car. Sam hands both wrapped pieces over to the driver and asks that he drive them around until they knock on the privacy screen, at which point they'll want to come back. There's a faint smile on the driver's face but other than that, no reaction as he nods. "Yes, sir. Of course."

Sam climbs into the backseat behind Ryan. "Clothes off. I want you on your back," he orders, already undressing himself.

Ryan's been waiting on edge for the order, but even so it takes him a second to fly into motion -- the sight of Sam stripping is too damn distracting. Somehow he manages though, wincing as he drags his jeans down and his cock springs free. He kicks off his shoes and wriggles out of his clothes, then lies back, bracing on his elbows so he can breathlessly watch Sam.

Sam reaches for the bar towel, hanging beside the still unopened bottle of champagne in its ice bucket. He ties it around Ryan's head, the cotton firmly placed in his lover's mouth. "Pull your legs up," he orders. "Show me that hole."

With a groan Ryan drops his head back. A flush crawls over his body as he locks his arms around his knees, exposing himself. Totally vulnerable.

"Look at that," Sam murmurs, spreading Ryan's cheek to expose him even more. "Slutty boy." He slaps at Ryan's hole. Hard.

Ryan jumps at the sudden sharp sting. His pulse races. He's still sore from last night, knows his hole must be an angry red as it clenches around nothing.

Roughly, Sam pushes the tips of three fingers into Ryan, spreading him open for inspection. "Such a slut. Don't you dare clamp down on me. Push out, boy, let me see it all."

Behind the towel Ryan yells. _Fuck_ that hurts. He fists his hands together and pushes against Sam's fingers, whimpering a little. Rocking a little.

Sam's cock throbs at the yell and he decides to cut the torment short, given their location. He lines up and pushes in, sinking himself into Ryan's body with one sharp thrust.

Ryan locks his legs around Sam's waist and immediately starts to move, urging Sam on. Tears of pain spring to his eyes but he keeps going, gritting his teeth on the gag and relishing the burn. Savoring every second as Sam takes him over.

Thrusting in hard, Sam reaches between them, working Ryan's cock with a couple of rough strokes before slapping it, sharply, and again, with the palm of his hand.

It's brutal. Ryan shouts again, mouth stuffed full, and pumps against Sam's hand. Absently he wonders if he'll tear or whether he prepped too much for it to be a possibility, if he should skip the prep next time altogether... Another sharp slap brings him back into focus and he bucks off the seat, nearly throwing Sam off him.

Sam rides out the movement, laughing with pure pleasure. "Come on, boy. Don't tell me a little slap's more than you can take," he teases, again working Ryan's cock so roughly he might as well be abusing it. His palm brought in hard against one side and then the other, his cock throbbing with the way Ryan's body clamps down tight with every hit.

 _Jesus fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Tears leak from Ryan's eyes now, spilling down his temples. The combination is killing him, sheer burning pain amplifying into desperate pleasure. "Please," he begs around the towel, clawing his hands down Sam's back, "please!"

"If you can come like this, go ahead," Sam growls, his whole body tensing as he thrusts in even harder, slapping at Ryan's cock the whole time. So fucking close, only sheer willpower's holding him back.

Ryan groans, arching against the seat, one foot dropping down to brace on the floor. He's so close, so close, so... _there_. His eyes fly open wide as he comes, spilling hot, his climax crashing through him like thunder.

And that's all it takes. Sam follows Ryan over, thrusting deep, his cock spurting heavily, filling his lover completely.

In the aftermath Ryan drifts, slowly becoming aware of the hum of the engine, the motion of the car. The slick feeling of Sam inside him. He dizzily trails his fingers over Sam's nape, still overloaded with pain and pleasure.

Sam eases the gag from Ryan's mouth and kisses him softly, staring down into his eyes. "Better?" he whispers, eyes sparkling, knowing damn well Ryan got more than he bargained for.

Ryan huffs a soft laugh and tangles his fingers in Sam's hair. "I'll tell you when my head stops spinning."  



End file.
